


The Advantage Rule

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Dad!Rio, Emma and Marcus friendship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Soft!Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Beth meets Marcus' dad after Emma and Marcus' soccer game.





	1. First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Universe where they hadn't met before and Rio is as smooth as ever. Do not own the characters just borrowing :) I have plans for this to become a multi chapter, just depends on when I have time :)

“Mama!”

 

“Dean, please.  Stop telling the kids things that won’t happen.”  Beth raked her hand through her hair and looking back towards the soccer field, Emma charging over.

 

“Mama!”

 

“No, Dean!  We are done.  Over.  The divorce papers are on your desk, just sign them!”

 

“Ma!”

 

“Hold on, sweetie.  I’m so sorry.”  Beth turned and frowned down at Emma in her new soccer uniform.

 

“Emma!”  Beth’s eyes focused on the other player that was doing cartwheels with her, Marcus, her best friend on the soccer field.

 

“Marcus!  I haven’t gotten to ask yet!”  Emma started bouncing in her cleats while Beth tuned out Dean yelling over the phone.

 

“Ask what, Baby?”  Beth hung up the phone and squatted down to Emma and Marcus, smiling at the excitement the two were exuding through their little bodies.

 

“Can Marcus sleep over?”  Emma practically screamed and Marcus smiled up at Beth, front two teeth missing which caused Beth to smile back.

 

“It’s a school night, Baby.”  Beth ran her hand over Emma’s pigtails and looked to Marcus, “So not tonight.  Maybe next weekend after Saturday’s game.  But we need to ask your parent’s first.”  Marcus’ smile fell.

 

“Next Saturday I’m with my mom.”  Marcus kicked his cleat around on the ground.  Beth frowned a little and looked around for his father.

 

“Ay, Pop!  What are you doin’?”  Marcus’ head popped up to look over Beth’s shoulder.  Beth turned around to see a tall, slender man walking towards them.  She stood up quickly noticing the same skin tone as Marcus, deciding to ignore the neck tattoo.

 

“Daddy!”  Marcus yelled and took off running.  The man’s face lit up as he caught Marcus and picked him up, quickly hooking his legs around his arm and flipping him upside down.  Marcus let out uncontrolled laughter.  Beth couldn’t help the smile that graced her own face.  As he put Marcus down, Emma took off at a mad sprint and he quickly caught her and did the same thing.  Beth made her way over as her own daughter’s giggles flowed around her while Marcus came over and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to Emma and his dad.

 

“Hey, you this little Monkey’s mom?”  The man smiled as he sat Emma down on the ground. 

 

“Yeah.”  Beth squeezed Emma’s shoulder affectionately and held her hand out to the man, “Beth.”

 

“Rio.”  He grips her hand and shakes it firmly.

 

“Mario like the game!”  Marcus giggled and Rio rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

“Nice to meet you, Rio.”  Beth smiled back.

 

“You too, Beth.”  Rio glanced down her body, causing Beth to stand a little taller.

 

“Daddy.  Can we go to the park and play with Emma and Miss Beth?”  Marcus tugged at Rio’s track pants.  Rio looked down at his son and rubbed his hand over Marcus’ hair.

 

“You gotta ask Miss Beth, she may have plans.”  Rio said.

 

“Miss Beth.  Please can we go play?”  Marcus asked.

 

“Yeah, Mama, please!”  Emma said.

 

“Sure!  Just for a little though.  You still have homework to do and Dad’s going to drop off the others in an hour.”  Beth said.  The two screamed and sprinted towards the kids’ playground near the soccer fields.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.  Emma talks so highly of you.”  Rio said on their walk over.

 

“How do you know my kid and I’ve never seen you?”  Beth asked.  Rio licked his bottom lip and pushed his hands into his pockets.  He opened his mouth and closed it, letting out a small sound before rubbing his hand over his mouth.  Beth sighed, “let me guess.  You’re the one that’s been waiting with Emma while my _ex_ is late to picking her up?”  She turned to look at him when they finally reached the benches near the play-ground.

 

“Yeah.”  Rio said.  “Wasn’t sure if ex or not.  Didn’t want to cause a fight or nothin’.”  Rio pulled on his pant legs as he sat.  Beth sat on the same bench.

 

“I’m not surprised.”  Beth sighed.  “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.  Marcus and Emma seem to enjoy their time together.  I don’t mind being a personal play gym from time to time.”  Rio smiled, both of them watching while Emma fought her way across the monkey bars, Marcus on the handle right behind her.

 

 “So, is there a way to get in contact with his mother to see if they can do a sleep over or—” Beth started.

 

“Nah, she only gets him every other weekend and when I’m out of town.  When she has him, she doesn’t really let him spend the night anywhere else.”  Rio answered.

 

“Gotcha.”  Beth bit her lip, glancing over towards Rio while trying to watch the kids.

 

“Maybe the weekend after.  Marcus has been begging to have Emma over.”  Rio ran his hand over his closely trimmed beard and pulled out his phone, handing it over.  “Put your number in so we can plan it easier.”  Rio licked his bottom lip again, smirking.

 

Beth smiled while punching in her number, saving her name as Beth Boland.  She handed his phone back to him.

 

“That your real name, Ma, or his name?”  Rio raised an eyebrow.

 

“Elizabeth Marks.  Haven’t gotten around to changing it.”  Beth smiled as she noticed him changing the name.  She felt her phone buzz and ignored it, knowing it was a text from him with his number.

 

“Daddy, are you watching?”  Marcus screamed as he used the zipline and flew from one side to the other.

 

“Nice, Pop!  I saw.”  Rio called back.

 

“Mama, watch me!”  Emma yelled.

 

“I’m watching!”  Beth yelled back.  Emma repeated the same thing that Marcus had done, once she landed, both of them high fived and ran to climb the rock wall into the jungle gym.  Rio licked his bottom lip and shifted in his seat slightly.

 

“You can text me for other reasons.”  Rio said, “if you want.”  Beth’s eyes widened while she turned to look him over.  Rio turned to look at her, noticing the flushed cheeks, “oh come on, Ma.”  His eyes flowed down her body, slowly making it back to her eyes, “single parents get lonely too.”  He said with a wink.  “Think on it.”  He patted the space in between them and stood up, walking towards Marcus.  “Alright, little man!  Time to go.”

 

“Ok.  Bye Emma!  Bye Miss Beth.”  Marcus waved.  Rio turned around and felt a full smile take over his face.

 

“Bye Emma, Miss Elizabeth.”  Rio winked and picked up Marcus, caring him over his shoulder while Marcus laughed at the view change.  Beth pulled her phone out of her back pocket to look at his text and bit her lip, trying to contain her smile.

 

_I’ll be looking forward to your call, Elizabeth.  Red is really your color.-Rio_


	2. Learning New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out about Rio

“Mom!  I’m hungry!”  Kenny groaned as Jane joined him at the counter, Danny and Emma were playing in the living room.

 

“I know, baby.  Pizza is still in the oven, ok?”  Beth refreshed her email, three new cupcake orders coming in.

 

“How much longer?”  Jane leaned her head against her hand.

 

“Just a few minutes.  Did you guys finish your homework?”  Beth walked over to the fridge, writing the consultation date for a wedding cake and two order dates onto the giant calendar.  Both children remained silent.  Beth turned to look at them, neither one of them looking at her.  “Guys?”  Beth crossed her arms and waited.

 

“I’m so hungry, I can’t concentrate.”  Jane said.  Beth sighed and went into the fridge, pulling out a packet of apple slices for both of them.  “Mom!”

 

“No pizza until homework is finished.”  Beth said.

 

“But—” Kenny started.

 

“Eat your apples and finish your homework.  At least bring it down here so I can watch you work on it during dinner.”  Beth raked her hand through her hair and sighed.  She looked back at the oven to see five minutes left and went to her room, picking up her phone.

 

Her fingers automatically pulled open the text she had spent the day staring at.

 

_I’ll be looking forward to your call, Elizabeth.  Red really is your color.-Rio_

 

She bit her lip and hovered her fingers over the keyboard, willing herself to take the first step.

 

“Mama?”  Emma’s voice came from the living room.

 

“What, baby?”  Beth walked back out, leaving her phone on the kitchen table.

 

“When is soccer practice?”  Emma looked up from her bunny, Carl.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“But I miss Marcus!”  Emma frowned.

 

“I know.  Maybe we can set up playdates or something.”  Beth said, walking back to the oven as the timer went off.  Kenny and Jane ran back down with different text books and papers crumbled in the pages.

 

“Yay!”  Emma jumped up, grabbing Carl and slapping her hand on her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Alright, dinner is ready!”  Beth cut the pizza and threw in the next one to bake while they ate.

 

 

“Girl, where is your good wine?”  Ruby groaned, looking through Beth’s liquor cabinet.

 

“Behind the good bourbon.  Grab both, please.”  Beth said.  She threw the last of the stuffed animals off of the couch and collapsed on top.  “Annie, when you’re done raiding my fridge, can you grab my phone on your way back?”

 

“Hey, you make good food and I forgot to eat.”  Annie closed the fridge door and took a bite out of the pumpkin pie she held in her hand.

 

“You always forget to eat.”  Ruby smirked and brought over the wine, bourbon, and glasses.

 

“Hold up,” Annie swallowed her bite and turned Beth’s phone around towards Ruby, “who is Rio?”  Beth felt her face flush as Ruby raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Beth.

 

“Just the dad of Emma’s friend, Marcus.  He gave me his number to set up a sleepover with Marcus and Emma.”  Beth brushed her hair out of her face and started to pour herself a bourbon.

 

“Looks like a little more than that.  _Red really is your color._ ”  Annie remarked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“He hot?”  Ruby smiled as the blush deepened on Beth’s face.

 

“Oh my god.”  Beth said.  “Alright, give me my phone.”

 

“How come you haven’t texted him, Beth?  Get some D in your V!”  Annie stepped away as Beth reached towards her phone.

 

“Yeah, show Dean he isn’t the only one getting busy.”  Ruby said.

 

“I can’t do that to Emma.  What if it ended wrong?”  Beth said.

 

“It hasn’t even started yet and you’re talking about the end?”  Ruby pointed out.

 

“Also,” Annie placed the phone against her chest and sighed, “what if it ended so, so right?”

 

“Annie!”  Beth gasped, “stop it.”

 

“What do we text him?”  Annie turned her attention to Ruby.

 

“What are you wearing?”  Ruby winked but let out a groan, “too strong.”

 

“Wanna get drunk and screw around?”  Annie supplied, “still too much.”

 

“Guys!”  Beth’s eyes widened.

 

“My friends want to see how hot you are, send a pic.”  Ruby’s smile got so wide, Beth was surprised it didn’t hurt.

 

“Stop.”  Beth laughed and groaned at the same time.

 

“Hey, what are you up to?”  Annie moved her fingers on the phone and before Beth could realize, the sent ping sounded from her phone.  Beth’s eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

 

“Annie!”  Beth gasped.

 

“What?  That’s very mellow, shows you’re interested, and its going to get the convo started.”  Annie tossed Beth’s phone back at her and smiled.

 

“Oh my god.”  Beth groaned and let her hand hit her face.  A ping sounded from her phone as her breathing stopped.

 

“Oh, boy was just _waiting_.”  Ruby sat up straight, waiting for Beth to look at it.

 

“Oh god.”  Beth rubbed her hand over her face, still not looking.

 

“Look at it!”  Annie squealed.  Beth peaked out from behind her fingers to look at the screen, seeing it had been Rio that texted.  She bit her lip as she looked at the message, reading it out loud for Annie and Ruby.

 

_Been waiting for you to text me.  Just got Marcus to sleep so I’m just cleaning up dinner’s mess._

 

Beth smiled.

 

“I wanna know what he looks like!”  Annie said.

 

_Got all of mine to bed too.  My friends are over and we’re about to watch the Bachelorette._

 

“Beth, no!  You were supposed to say something hot.  Not the Bachelorette!”  Annie groaned.

 

“Well how am I supposed to know?  Dean didn’t really text me.”  Beth raised her hands.  Her phone pinged again.

 

_Sounds like a fun night.  Marcus is really excited for practice tomorrow._

 

_Emma is as well.  Will you be there?_

 

Beth bit her lip as she hit send.  Within seconds, her screen lit up showing Rio’s name with the answer and ignore buttons.

 

“Oh my god!”  Annie squeaked.

 

“Girl!  Answer it!”  Ruby yelled.  Beth kept opening and closing her mouth, Annie quickly slapped her own finger to the answer button, moving the phone up to Beth’s ear.

 

“What?  You miss me too?”  Rio’s voice came over the phone and Beth practically melted.

 

“I—” Beth started and stopped, “well,” Beth bit her lip, “maybe.  It’d be nice to have an actual grown up to talk to instead of just watching alone.”

 

“What? You don’t like that PTA soccer mom gossip?”  Rio laughed.

 

“Not my cup of tea.”  Beth said.  She stood up and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her, ignoring the footsteps following and stopping outside her door.

 

“Nah, tomorrow I’ll be at work.”  Rio answered her question.

 

“Oh?  That late?”  Beth frowned.

 

“Yeah.  My mom is going to bring Marcus.”

 

“Oh ok.”  Beth said.

 

“You disappointed, Red?”  Beth could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Maybe.”  Beth answered, biting her lip.  She heard a soft chuckle down the line. 

 

“Wednesday we could meet at the park?  Nice afternoon, let Marcus and Emma run out the energy from school while we,” Rio paused, “talk?”

 

Beth bit her lip, “yeah.  Sounds good.  Around 2:30 work for you?  Same park?”

 

“Yeah.”  Rio said.

 

“Ok.”  Beth smiled.

 

“Alright.  Goodnight,” Rio paused, “text me tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Ok.  Goodnight.”  Beth smiled as she heard a small laugh before the call was disconnected.  Beth pulled the phone down from her ear and let out a small laugh before going to her door and opening it, Annie and Ruby quickly re-balancing.

 

“Did you guys have phone sex?”  Annie asked.

 

“Did you get a picture?”  Ruby asked.

 

“Plan your hook up?”  Annie smirked.

 

“Did you get a _picture_?” Ruby stressed.

 

“Give us the deets!”  Annie demanded.

 

“ _Did you get a picture_?”  Ruby rested her hands on her knees, staring at her.  Beth’s phone pinged and she looked down to see Rio sent her a photo.  When she opened it, her smile started to hurt. 

 

Rio took the picture from his shoulders up, smirk included with his head resting on plain black pillows.

 

_Goodnight._

 

Beth bit her lip and locked her phone quickly.

 

“No picture.  Maybe I’ll get one on Wednesday while Marcus and Emma are playing.”  Beth tucked her phone into her back pocket and made her way to the living room, laughing at the sad complaints following her from Ruby and the excited comments from Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update came quickly, I started on the next chapter but I work the rest of this week and then going on a birthday hiking weekend so I won't have my computer until next week. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out before I leave but maybe not. Also, thanks for all the comments on the first chapter :)


	3. Asking Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio asks Beth on a date :)

“Emma, look who it is!”  Beth smiled as Marcus swung from the monkey bars and landed on his feet.  Emma let out a full laugh and took off running towards the playground.

“Race you to the swings!”  Emma yelled as she passed him, he quickly started after her.

“I didn’t even get a hi.”  Rio came up beside Beth, watching the two kids start swinging, seeing who could get higher.

“She was bouncing in her car seat all the way over.”  Beth smiled and turned to look at Rio. 

“Marcus too.”  Rio smirked, “he wasn’t the only one looking forward to today.”  Rio winked at her and went to sit on the benches that had sight of the whole playground.

“Really?”  Beth turned and smiled at him, the sun hitting his caramel skin just right.

“Really.”  Rio said.  They lapsed into silence as Beth glanced down to see Rio’s hand resting on the bench in the limited space between them.

“So, how was work?”  Beth asked.

“Tiring.”

“What do you do?”  Beth raised her eyebrows and watched as Rio smiled.

“I play for FC Detroit.”  Rio turned to her.

“What?”

“I play soccer for FC Detroit. Professionally.”  Rio raised an eyebrow at her.

“Really?”  Beth tilted her head and looked at him.  Yeah, he had the body of a soccer player, long and lean muscles.  She had seen the stories on Facebook about professional soccer coming to Detroit but she just didn’t have the time to follow up on that.

“Yeah.  Pays decent.”  Rio shrugged.

“So, soccer runs in your blood, huh?”  Beth glanced back towards the kids, now climbing all over the jungle gym.

“Guess so.  Marcus wanted to play even though it looks like he has more fun cartwheeling and picking daisies with your kid.”  Rio laughed, “whatever makes him happy, you know?”

“Yeah.”  Beth smiled.

“So, what do you do?”  Rio raised an eyebrow at her.

“I run a bakery out of my house.  Got a good client base with all the PTA stuff I used to do and the moms from all the kids sports.  Keeps me busy.”  Beth said.

“Sexy and a good baker?”  Rio licked the bottom of his lip while Beth let out a startled laugh.

“I like to think so.”  Beth said.

“I’ll have to come by and have a cupcake sometime.”  Rio let a slow smile cover his lips.

“Sure.”  Beth bit her lip.  “Seems only fair I go to a game in fair trade.”

“You let me know, Red, I’ll get you and the gang seats.”  Rio winked.

“Ok.”  Beth nodded.

“Daddy!”  Marcus yelled out, Rio up in an instant, waiting.

“What, little man?”

“Push me!”  Marcus and Emma ran back to the swing set, each positioning on their own.

“Momma!”  Emma giggled.  Beth quickly followed behind Rio.

“Coming, Baby.”  Beth called back.  Rio turned and winked.

“You could be.”  His voice dropped into a gravel-y tone.  Beth snorted and pushed him lightly, he let out a laugh.

 

 

 

Two weeks had passed with constant texting or phone calls between the two.  A day didn’t go by without at least a good morning and good night text or call.  Marcus and Emma occasionally stole the phone to talk about what dinosaur was the best and new butterflies they had seen while apart. 

Beth blinked awake from the ringtone of her phone, slapping her hand around on the coffee table to get it.  She quickly answered and moved it to her ear.

“He-hello?”  She cleared her throat to sound more awake, even as her eyes fell shut.

“It’s 10 am.”  Rio’s deep voice echoed in her mind, causing the smile she knew was pulling at her lips.

“And?”

“You still sleeping?”  Rio asked.

“Jane got sick last night.  She finally fell asleep an hour ago so I was trying to sleep.”  Beth said as she pulled her blanket higher up on her shoulders.

“Shit, sorry.  I’ll let you get back to it.” Rio said, Beth immediately sat up.

“No, no you’re fine.  I wasn’t sleeping well anyway.”

“You sure?  I just had a break in training.  Thought I’d call.”  Rio said.  Beth could hear the grunting and weights crashing in the background.

“What?”  Beth took on a teasing tone, “did you miss me?”

“Maybe a little.”  Rio said, a door closing and the sound in the background became quiet.  Beth smiled and bit her lip.  “How’s Jane doing now?”

“She’s fine.  Her fever broke and everything so now she’s just tired.  All the others are at school.”  Beth said.

“Good,” Rio said.  Beth could hear him open and close his mouth, letting out a breath and repeating the process.

“Spit it out.”  Beth let out a laugh.  Rio let out a laugh and groaned.

“Alright.  Can I take you out Saturday?  I know I’m dropping Marcus off but I figured you could get your sister to watch them long enough for a dinner, right?”  Rio asked.  Beth’s breath caught in her throat while her cheeks warmed.  Her mouth opened and closed.  “Elizabeth?”  Rio lead her into responding.

“Yes.  Definitely, yes.”  Beth said.  Rio let out a chuckle.

“Alright.  Coach is calling me in, I’ll call you tonight, ok?”  Rio said.

“Alright.”  Beth bit her lip as she hung up and immediately dialed Annie.

The phone almost went to voicemail before Annie answered.

“What?”  Annie’s voice was still full of sleep.

“Saturday night, can you watch the four and Marcus for a couple hours?”  Beth asked quickly, “screw it, I’m not asking.  Please watch them.”

“Beth?”  Beth could tell Annie was still not awake, “wait did you say the four plus Marcus?”  Beth heard the rush of bedsheets flying off of Annie.  “As in hottie’s kid?”

“You don’t even know what he looks like.”  Beth answered.

“He _sounds_ hot.”  Annie said. 

“Will you please watch them so I can go on a date with Rio?”  Beth asked.

“Yeah, duh.  Get someone to dust out those cobwebs!”  Annie cheered.  “God, it’s been, what, a month of this back and forth texting and hanging out with the kids?”  Beth rolled her eyes but laughed.

“Alright, I get it, thank you.  And it hasn’t been that long.  I’ll let you know when to come over Saturday after I talk to him tonight.”  Beth said.

“Ex- _cuse you_ but Ruby and I will be over there early to make sure you pick out the right outfit and do your hair and makeup.”  Annie said, Beth laughed. 

“You know,” Beth held her breath, debating on whether this was a good idea or not, “he plays for FC Detroit.” 

“WHAT?”  Beth had to hold her phone away from her ear from Annie screaming, “why are you _just now_ telling me this?”

“Bye Annie!”  Beth laughed.

“Beth!”  Annie squeaked as Beth hung up the phone.  Within minutes, Beth heard her phone ping.

_I will be there with wine and caramel bugles to see that FINE specimen in person. -Ruby_

Another text came right after.

_HOLY SHIT BETH.  HE’S BEAUTIFUL. -Annie_

She replied to their group text.

_Do NOT make me regret this.-Beth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got it done before leaving for the weekend :D you guys are honestly so sweet! every kudos and comment make my day! Have a wonderful weekend every one! Next chapter, the date :)


	4. And Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long but a lot of things came up :) enjoy! And still, you guys are the absolute greatest, comments and kudos are the best things to know that you enjoy what I write, I really appreciate it :) THANK YOU!

“No.”  Beth kept glancing through her closet while Annie groaned, her dress she brought from home being veto-ed.

“Beth, it’d look so good.”

“Annie, my chest is like four times the size of yours.  I don’t want to put on a show for him, I want to talk to him.”  Beth rolled her eyes.

“Why not do _both_?”  Annie asked.

“Ok, what about this?”  Ruby pulled out a blouse and jeans.  Beth looked it over and shook her head no.

“I wore that to a PTA meeting.”  Beth scrunched her nose.

“Ok, this?”  Annie held up an all-black maxi dress.

“I got that for Grandma Jean’s funeral.” Beth groaned.  She sat down on her bed and grabbed a bugle from Ruby.  She quickly popped up and grabbed a dress towards the back of her closet.  “This?”

“ _Yes._ ”  Ruby said, happily taking a sip of her wine.

 

 

A knock came at the door and Beth looked to the two girls.

“Do not be weird.”  Beth said.  They both nodded.  Beth kept staring at Annie.

“Ok!”  Annie rolled her eyes.  Ruby turned to look at her as well.  After a few seconds of them staring, Annie groaned “No weird business, I got it!”

Once Beth was satisfied, she walked to the door, her black strappy heels clicking on the hardwood.  She opened the door to see Marcus bouncing up and down, pillow tucked under his arm and backpack straps on.

“Miss Beth, you look fancy.”  Marcus all but yelled.

“Thanks, Marcus.”  Beth smiled down at him and turned into the house, already hearing the feet pounding down the stairs, “Emma, guess who’s here!”.

“Marcus!”  Emma called from the stairs, Marcus already running inside, barreling into her and following her up the stairs.  Their voices mixed as Beth turned back to take in Rio.

His black jeans were tucked into black boots while his torso was covered with a black button up.  Her eyes traveled over his throat as she narrowed on his lips.  His teeth slowly released his bottom lip as a small smile pulled at the corners.

“Damn, Ma.”  He said.  Beth smiled.

“Not too bad yourself.”  She smoothed down the red dress with white polka dots.

“Oh. My. God.”  Beth whipped around to see Annie with her mouth open.  Ruby’s eyes looked like they were about to fly out of her head.

“You must be Annie.  Nice to meet you.”  Rio held out his hand while Annie gripped his.

“That I am, you fine specimen.”  Annie kept hold of his hand until Beth forced out a laugh, breaking Annie’s concentration as she let go.

“Go have fun!”  Ruby rushed them out of the house, thrusting Beth’s purse into her hand.  Rio laughed and when he turned, Ruby locked eyes with Beth and mouthed, “ _Holy shit!  Get. It._ ” 

“Ruby!”  Beth let out a surprised laugh.  The door slammed shut and Beth turned to Rio, slipping the strap on her shoulder.

“So?”  Beth smiled.

“Let’s go.”  Rio slipped his arm around her waist and moved her towards his car.

 

 

 

“So, I was laying on the floor, jelly somehow covering my whole back, and Marcus is sitting on the kitchen counter with a spoon of peanut butter and dipping it in the jar.”  Rio said.

“How did it get on the floor?”  Beth was smiling, elbows on the table, playing with her bourbon.

“He claimed the peanut butter king did not want all of the jelly in the jar.”  Rio smiled, leaning his chin on his hand.

“So, the most logical place was the floor.”  Beth let out a laugh and took a sip of her drink.

“Of course.”  Rio laughed along with her.  Beth bit her lip, watching him while he smiled at her.

“Thank you, this was a great idea.”  Beth said.  Beth turned to look at the inside of the bar, the small dancing area towards the bathrooms and the crowded bar.  Beth had never felt so comfortable.  Rio nodded, licking his bottom lip.  He resituated himself in his chair and nodded his head towards her.

“Alright, so real question time, yeah?”  He swiped his thumb across his bottom lip and smiled.

“Ok.”  Beth glanced over him and bit her lip, “how’d you meet Marcus’ mom?”

“A bar.  Just a couple nights of fun.  Turned into Marcus, best thing in my life.”  Rio answered.

“And how’s your relationship with her now?”  Beth asked.

“I believe it should be my turn,” Rio smirked, “ _but_ , we’re friends.  Just friends.”  Rio winked.  Beth smiled and nodded.  “Now, how’d you get your four?”

“Married my high school sweetheart.”  Beth sighed, the smile on her face very hollow.  “Had my lovely four children and then found out he had cheated on me with at least four different women.”  Rio let out a low whistle.  “Yeah.”

Rio let his eyes wander over her face, “he’s an idiot.”  Beth felt her face flush as she smiled.

“Thank you.”  Beth said, Rio looked her in the eyes and smiled.

“Wanna take a walk?”  Rio asked.

“Right now?”  Beth scrunched her eyebrows but smiled.

“Yeah, why not?”  Rio lifted his shoulders.  He pulled out his wallet and caught the waitress’ eye, handing her a few $20s. 

“Really?”  Beth smiled.

“Yeah, lets go.”  Rio stood up and held his hand out for her.  She smiled and placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

 

 

 

“Ok, so how has a Mom from the ‘burbs not asked me about the tats yet?”  Rio turned to look at her as they walked, tugging on her hand a little.

“Ooo, tats as in plural?”  Beth remarked and rolled her eyes while smiling.

“Got a thing for tats?”  Rio winked.  Beth hit her shoulder against his and he let out a laugh.

“I just figured you’d tell me about it when you wanted.  And you’re not the only soccer player with a throat tattoo.”  Beth tucked her arm under Rio’s and pulled her body closer to his. 

“Got me there.”  Rio said.  He pulled his lower lip between his teeth.

“You don’t have to tell me now.”  Beth flicked her red hair out of her face and stopped walking.  Rio was pulled to a stop and turned to look at her.  She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.  She leaned back down to see his eyes locked on hers.  She bit her lip and pulled him to continue walking.

“So, have you been on any dating apps?”  Beth asked.

“Tend to get more fans than actual interested dates.”  Rio shook his head.

“Gotcha.”

“You?” Rio asked.

“I’m not good at it.”  Beth said, laughing.  “I get bored, download it, fill out everything, and then delete it again because I panic.”

“Panic?”  Rio scrunched his eyebrows.

“I’m getting a little too old for dating apps.”  Beth smiled.  Rio looked at her out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“Trust me, you ain’t getting too old for nothing.”  Rio winked at her and Beth nudged him again.

 

 

Rio walked Beth back up to her door with her fingers interlaced with his.

“So, are you just going home?”  Beth turned to face him when they got to the porch.

“Yeah, I’ll be back around 9 for Marcus, he’s usually up by then.”  Rio said.

“If you wanted to come by around 8, I can make breakfast?”  Beth asked, her eyebrows twitched up.

“You trying to spend more time with me, Elizabeth?”  Rio took a step closer to her, smirking.

“You’re not too bad to spend some time with.”  She let out a small breath as she stepped closer as well, toe to toe.  Her gaze landed on his lips as she watched his tongue sweep his bottom lip.  Her eyes flew up to meet his, feeling his heated gaze.  She pulled in a soft breath as Rio leaned down towards her, lips meeting as his hands swept up her body, one resting at her hip and the other threading through her hair, supporting her head.  Beth’s hands landed on his chest, slowly sliding down and around his waist, pulling him closer.  His teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip as she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

Her hand ran back up his chest and rested on his cheek, sweeping her thumb across his bottom lip.  He smiled as he leaned forward again, pulling her to him and kissing her harder, Beth’s fingers curled around the back of his neck as she was led backwards.  She gasped, feeling her back connect with the wall behind her as his tongue slid against hers.  His hand slid down from her hips to the top of the back of her thigh, pulling her closer as she let out a small moan, followed by a squeak from the window next to them.  Beth quickly pushed Rio back, her chest heaving from trying to catch her breath as Rio’s eyes flicked between that and her red, bruised lips.

“Have a good night, Elizabeth.”  Rio winked and went back down the steps to the porch, quickly turning back around to look at her as he walked back to her car.  She continued to lean against the wall as she crossed her arms and smirked at him, “I’ll see you at 8.”  He winked and got into his car, driving off.  Beth sighed and opened the front door, staring at Annie, red faced, and Ruby sipping her wine.

“Couldn’t have waited like, five minutes?”  Beth rolled her eyes at the two but unable to wipe the smile from her face.

“What were you going to do, screw him against the house?”  Annie laughed.

“I mean, no but—” Beth scrambled for something to say.

“Our girl wanted to hump it out.”  Ruby smiled and raised her eyebrows.

“Oh god.”  Beth walked past them.

“Bethie!  My sister Bethie was going to get hot and heavy with a guy on the porch?  What would mother say?”  Annie fake fainted and caught the pillow Beth threw at her on her way to the kitchen.

“I thought I was supposed to get some tonight.”  Beth said, pulling down the bourbon from her liquor cabinet.

“Yeah, like back at his house or car.”  Annie shrugged.  Beth sighed as she took a long sip of her drink.  After a few seconds of silence, Ruby took a sip of her wine.

“So, did you feel it?”  Ruby raised her eyebrow.  Beth stared down at her glass and smirked, even while the blush on her cheeks intensified.

“Yup.”

“Was it--?”  Ruby’s eyes widened, eyebrows raised, dropped her head at the same time.  Beth picked up her glass and took a long sip, holding eye contact. 

“Yup.” 

“Oh my god!”  Annie squeaked.  “I don’t wanna hear this.”

“I do!”  Ruby sat down at the counter, smiling at Beth.

“Stop it.”  Beth rolled her eyes but laughed along with the two.


	5. The Final Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this took forever for me to get to. I fell down the Avengers rabbit hole after seeing Endgame and I couldn't focus on anything else and then the finale of season two just hit me in all the wrong, sad feels.   
> Again, I am so sorry. Also, this is the last chapter! I just feel like it ends well here. I may add a chapter every now and then if I feel like it :)  
> Thank you for reading and commenting and sticking with me for this LONG wait. (again, so sorry!)

Beth tugged at the bottom of her new green and white jersey, “Suarez” printed on the back with the number 26.  Her eyes kept glancing towards the team door as it opened, revealing other team mates leaving the stadium after their big win.  Each one smiled at her, “he’s almost done,” one of them said.  After a few more minutes, Rio came sauntering out with his bag slung over his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

“Hey Mami.”  Rio planted his hand on her hip before placing his lips against hers.  He pulled back, feeling her lips tilt into a smile.

“Hey,” her breath rushed out of her as he gave her another light kiss and intertwined his fingers with hers.  “How’s your knee?”  Beth squeezed his hand while looking up at him.

“Oh, I’m good.”  Rio said, Beth watched as his walk favored his left side a little more than the right.

“You should have come out after that.  That guy slid into you and knocked you over.”  Beth pulled his arm around her shoulder and let go of his fingers, feeling him put a small amount of his weight on her.

“Nah.”  Rio leaned over and kissed the top of her head while passing by another team mate, nodding his way.

“Not how Rio plays it.  Tough guy on the field, that’s why he’s a fan favorite.”  The guy smirked at the dramatic eye roll Beth gave him.

“Hey, I got a week off now.”  Rio squeezed her shoulder and pulled them out of the gate towards his car.

“Yeah yeah.”  Beth patted his chest as she slid into the passenger seat while he loaded his bag into the trunk.  “Annie’s at home with the kids.”

Rio sat down in the drivers’ seat and smiled down at his hands resting in his lap before turning the smile to her, “’home’ and ‘kids’?”

Beth’s mouth opened and closed a few times, cheeks heating to match the red of her hair, “I mean—”

“Stop, I like it.”  Rio bit his lip and smiled over at her, “barely at my own home anyway.”  Rio clicked his tongue and nodded a little, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Once they got home, all the kids were asleep, Marcus now sharing a room with Danny whenever he joined Rio on the sleepovers.

“They’ve been out for like an hour.  So officially in REM.”  Annie wagged her eyebrows and winked heavily at Beth.

“Annie.”  Beth sighed but Rio winked back, taking his bag into the bedroom.  That they could share.  Beth watched until Annie cleared her voice.

“So.”  Annie started.  Beth sighed and crossed her arms, waiting.  After a few seconds of Annie’s eyebrows, Beth dropped her arms.

“What, Annie?”

“When’s the wedding?”  Annie smiled hard.

“Oh my god.”  Beth shook her head and went to the kitchen, pulling down two short glasses and a bourbon bottle.

“Oh no thanks, I’m driving.”  Annie said immediately.

“Yeah, I know.  Wasn’t for you.”  Beth raised her own eyebrows at her sister.

“Ouch.”  Annie slapped her hand to her chest and gasped.

“Annie, we haven’t even moved in together.”  Beth poured out two glasses, watching the bedroom door to see when Rio would be coming out.

“What?  I thought he lived here for the past five months?”  Annie sat down at the counter.

“I thought you were leaving?”  Beth pulled back the second glass from Annie’s grasp.  Annie waved her off and went for the glass again.  Beth kept it out of her reach.

“Seriously.  He has like all of his clothes where Deansy’s were.”  Annie said.  She started playing on her phone until a dial tone started.

“Who are you calling?”  Beth looked down at the phone as Ruby’s face popped up.

“What’s up, bitches?”  Ruby glanced at the phone as it picked up, then went back to stirring something.

“What are you making?  It’s like midnight?”  Annie tried to see what was going on in the phone.

“Cheesecake, what of it?”  Ruby glared at the phone and then stopped stirring, “you called me, don’t judge what I do.” 

“Ooo, I want some.”  Annie looked excited while Beth just watched the exchange.

“Annie.”  Ruby glared at the phone.

“Right!  Do you think Rio is living with Beth?”  Annie asked.

“Yeah, hasn’t it been like half a year?”  Ruby answered, going back to the cheesecake.

“We are not living together.”  Beth said loudly.

“Yeah we are.”  Rio called out.  Beth turned to see him leaning against the bedroom doorframe, smiling.

“I mean, we haven’t been.”  Beth tried to argue.

“Girl, when was the last time homeboy didn’t sleep at your house?”  Ruby raised an eyebrow at Beth through the phone.

Beth opened and closed her mouth.  “Bout a half a year ago.”  Rio answered while walking into the kitchen.  He plucked the glass from Beth’s hands and filled it up with bourbon, walking back to the bedroom.

“Thank you!”  Annie threw her hands up and pointed towards the retreating man.  “Even he knows you’ve been living together.”

Beth glanced between all of them and then looked down at her glass.  “Oh.”

“Annie, what are you still doing there?”  Ruby said.

“I watched the kids!”  Annie said.

“Well now they are home and hottie gave the beauty over there the bedroom eyes.  I could feel the heat from here.”  Ruby said.  Beth felt her face heat up as her hand flung over her own eyes.

“Copy that, Rodger.”  Annie quickly hung up the phone and picked up her keys, making her way out the front door.  “Get married!”  Annie whispered harshly while passing Beth.  Beth followed her and locked the door, leaning back against it.

“Stop it.”  Rio whispered, leaning against the wall outside of the bedroom.

“What?”  Beth whispered back, her voice floating between the two.  Her head felt barely attached to her neck when her eyes finally found his.

“You are thinking way too hard.”  Rio’s lips pulled into a lazy smile, pushing off of wall and stalking over to her.  His hands covered her hips as he settled against her.

“I just—” Beth whispered and cut off as his lips covered hers.  His left hand smoothed its way up to tuck his fingers under her chin.

“Stop over thinking it.”  Rio lips brushed against hers.  She followed her hands up his chest and let her nails rake through the back of his neck.  Her forehead rested against his as she took a long breath.

“You’re right.”  Beth sighed and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pushing him back.  “Alright, lets go to bed.”  Beth patted his chest and started to walk the short distance to the bedroom.  They went through their nightly rituals together, Beth kept glancing at them both in the bathroom mirror; brushing their teeth, flossing, using mouthwash, washing their faces.

“What do you think about it?”  Beth watched him sit down on the bed, his side.  His phone, wallet, Ipad, and watch placed in their usual spots.  She took a quick look around the room, seeing all of his stuff placed throughout, knowing that the sweatshirt thrown over the chair in the corner hadn’t moved in four months, his dress shoes and sneakers sitting in front of the door to the outside next to her own.

“About what?  Marriage?”  Rio let out a small scuff.  “Baby, I may not have been down that road but you have, obviously didn’t turn out that well.”  Rio watched as Beth walked towards him.  She pushed him further back on the bed and straddled his lap.

“No, obviously.”  Beth sighed and ran her fingernails over his scalp.  He smiled up at her.  “Moving in together.”

“Like literally?”  Rio asked.

“Yeah.  Like you sell your apartment, we split the mortgage, Marcus would stay here.  Move in all of your guys’ stuff.”  Beth let her fingers comb down to his neck as she played with the short hairs at the base of his scalp.

“I hate to break it to you, but almost all of our stuff _is_ here.”  Rio smirked.  Beth rolled her eyes.

“Alright.  So, sell your apartment.”  Beth said.  She swiped her thumb over his cheek bone.

“Ok.”  Rio’s smirk transformed into a full smile.

“You already have, haven’t you?”  Beth groaned but let out a laugh at his shrug.

“Yeah.  The rest of our stuff is in storage.”  Rio said, “all duplicates of your stuff.”  Beth smiled at him and placed her lips on his.  His hands swept up to the middle of her back and pulled her to him as he fell back on the bed.  “Now,” he nipped at her neck, “can we be done talking, so I can take advantage of the kids being asleep?”  Rio began unbuttoning her pajama shirt, kissing the skin revealed.

“Yeah,” Beth nodded and bit her lip, “yeah, your choice sounds much better.” 


End file.
